


-Perfect- (Klance Soulmate AU)

by Cweeden67



Category: Adashi - Fandom, Romellura - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom, punk - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cweeden67/pseuds/Cweeden67
Summary: Enter the journey of Lance McClain and Keith Kogane as they fight for the top spot at the garrison. While realizing their true feelings from each other!In this story when you talk to your soulmate for the first time you begin to see color. Everything before that is black and white, you never know when or who this could happen with! Enjoy !!





	1. Lance McClain

Lances POV:

There I was. Holding hands with the perfect guy in the perfect tux. As we close the space between us and wedding bells ring.

But this isn't where the story starts.. It starts on September 5th the first day of school for Garrison high school :

I wake up to the vibration of my phone under my head. "UGHHHHHHH" I groan a little louder then I meant to, another day without color is a drag. It was 5:45 already and I had an hour to get ready for the first day. I slowly got out of my bed being careful not to wake any of my siblings up. As I shuffled down the hallway the smell of pancakes filled my nose, I re-traced my steps and went down the stairs instead. To my surprise no one was actually making pancakes, they were just sitting on the counter for me with a little not that said "Have a good day! I love you! - love Mama" I smile a bit as I go back up the stairs to take a shower. Something about the burning hot water running down my cold body in the morning made me happy.

I get out of the shower and make my way downstairs, my hair still dripping wet and the warmth starting to drain from my body. I look up at the clock to see that its already 6:30! "SHIT" I say under my breath, "Guess I'm not having breakfast" I sigh as I grab my backpack, my phone, and my wallet as I make my way out the door. I start walking to the bus stop as I notice someone already standing there waiting for the bus. He has long jet black hair that ends at the back of his neck, and he's wearing a jacket with a single stripe across the middle of it. weirdo. Who wears their hair like that anyway!? I put my headphones in and start to blast my music , so I wouldn't have to talk to him. But as Soon as I stood next to him I made eye contact and he immediately smiled. Shit. For a weirdo he sure has a cute smile. Gosh what am I thinking! I give him one of those side smiles and he finally stopped looking at me as the bus arrived at the stop. And being the gentle men I am , I let him enter the bus first, and immediately took the spot the farthest away from him. Maybe School wasn't going to be all that bad after all, I smile as I look out the window at the passing cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter!! The next one will also be short but from there they get a lot longer!


	2. Keith Kogane

KEITH'S POV:

I wake up in a heap , cold sweat running down my face. I pull the bangs away from my eyes and tie the rest of my hair back into a bun. "Fuck" I whispered. Another nightmare. They happen like everyday now, each more realistic then the rest. I get my phone off of my night stand and check the time. 5 AM right on the dot. My alarm starts blaring from the other side of my room. "guess i'm getting up now" I say as I go to turn it off. I come out of my room o see Shiro sitting at the small table in the kitchen. "Morning Shiro" I say as I make my way to the coffee pot. "You know I could drive you to school today If you want . You don't always have to take the bus." He said giving me a concerned look. "Im fine," I say as I drink my coffee, "I like the bus anyways... Can I shower ?" I say making sure Adam was already awake since their room is connected to the bathroom. "Yeah go ahead, but Keith... Make sure to knock this time." He chuckles a small smile forming on his face. "haha." I say as I walk back to my room to get my clothes. leggings , a t-shirt, and my all too worn out jacket. I knock before entering Adam and Shiro's room. "Come in!" Adam screams from inside the room.   
I  
I slowly open the door and go into the bathroom , making sure to lock the door behind me. I turn on the shower to the coldest setting and get in , letting the cold water refresh me as I sat at the bottom of the tub. 30 minutes later I decide to get out seeing that i was completely wake, I grab my towel and wrap it around my hair making sure its all in the towel. I walk out of the bathroom and go back into my room, closing the door on the way in. I check what time it is *5:45*, the phone is so bright I squint my eyes to see no notifications pop up on my screen. Today's the first day of school and I need to find at least one person to talk to or ill lose my mind. I turn on anime until my bus comes. "Bye Shiro , Bye Adam see you later!" I say as I walk out the door. "Ill see you in school Keith." Shiro laughs as I close the door behind me and walk to the bus stop. I put my ear buds in and start playing MCR on full volume, as someone stands next to me. I look up at him and accidentally make eye contact, out of pure panic I send him a smile and he sends one back. Great he already looks scared I think as he let me on the bus first. I sit in the very back and take out my scetch book. Todays gonna be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be uploaded everyday! hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry for the shorter chapters, this was my first fan fiction, and I din't know how to write chapters back win 2018 lmao, forgive me.


	3. First Day

LANCES POV:

Right. Then left. Up. Down. CLIFF. Damn. This simulator was harder then I thought, when we first tired it out at my school it was pretty easy and now i'm barely making it past level 5. Surely no one else is doing that good considering I was the best in my class.

"SIMULATION OVER" the pod screamed as the light from the outside started to come into the pod as the doors opened. Everyone was silent which was unusual because there were always people cheering for me when I finished. but when I looked over to the left I saw everyone crowding around this one pod so I went to go investigate. 

"SIMULATION PASSED" The speakers echoed into the quiet room. A rush of cold air came into he pod as he exited his hair flowing because of it. Whispers started filling the empty space, followed by cheering. "But that's impossible no ones ever beaten the simulator before!" Someone said as the girls started making their way towards him.

"Hey Lance!" Hunk waved to me from the other side of the room. Hunk as been my best friend for years and we were always supper close since we were neighbors. I made my way over to him. "aren't you going to go meet the new guy", He nudged my shoulder with a big smile on his face, I shot him a very disapproving look ,"What!? your not BI anymore or something.... Sorry." He said with a scared look on his face. Hunk was the only person I told about me liking guys and I intended for it to stay that way no matter what. Maybe even until after I found the one person im supposed to be with for the rest of my life.

" It's not that... I would never be interested in HIM though. He's my rival." I gave hunk the most serious look ever and he just laughed. 

"Really? Your rival? Since when Lance? Does he even know who you are?" He said still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Simulation scores are posted on the boards in your rooms! Everyone get a goodnights sleep and meet back here first thing tomorrow morning!" Someone said, it was hard to see who because of everyone crowding around the new kid In the middle of the room. I went off and down the hallway with hunk to find our rooms. 

"56,57,58,59,60, This is me! See ya later Hunk!" I say as I scurry into my room closing the door and locking it behind me. I look around trying to find the board, and when I finally find it I realize that that new kid is in first. "Of course, at least I have a good competition on my hands." I say throwing the board across the room and pulling out my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I could do chapter summaries but at the same time I feel like that gives stuff away. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! A bit longer then the first 2 but were still very short lmao !


	4. The Garrison

KEITH'S POV: 

I don't know why it was such a big deal to beat the simulator. Wasn't that what we were supposed to do? If I knew I was going to get this much attention from it I would've never beaten it. Girls swarmed around me as he caught my eye. It was him, the kid from this morning not even phased by what just happened. Almost like he didn't care that I was some kind of legend now, since that's what everyone was telling me anyway.

I brushed it off and started heading back to my room, but I couldn't get his face out of my mind, it's like he was everywhere. As I made my way through the door to my room I notice something sitting on the bed, I went over and picked it up. It was a tablet showing all the rankings of the class. I sigh "Or course" That's when i finally matched the face to the name. "Lance MCclain." I say under my breath as I throw the tablet back onto my bed. 

I reach for one of the towels placed in my closet and turn on the shower to the coldest setting. I sit at the bottom of the tub and feel the cold water start to wet my hair, and soon enough it was rushing down my face leaving streaks of cool wetness on my cheeks. I wonder what he's like, maybe Lance isn't all that bad after all?

An hour later I finally bring myself to turn the nob back where it was originally and pull myself up and out of the tub that once enclosed me. I grab a clean pair of boxer briefs. I slip on some comfy sweat pants and my baggiest sweatshirt, I make my way out of my room and walk towards the cafeteria hoping I was aloud to get something to eat before passing out. I walked up to the counter and noticed a guy wearing a bandanna sitting at one of the tables near the exit. "Hey! Aren't you that kid who beat the simulator earlier?" He screams from across the cafeteria. 

"Um yeah... My names Keith if you were wondering. But apparently to everyone else i'm "that kid" I chuckle letting my eyes wander off his face and back to the food in front of me. I chose a warm gooey brownie that looks like it just came out of the over 3 seconds ago. I sat down at one of the closets tables being to lazy to go and socialize with Bandanna Kid. That's when I feel the table shake and I look up to see him sitting in front of me , a huge smile plastered along his face.

"Hi Keith, I'm Hunk." He says holding out his hand. I take his hand in mine as we sit there for an awkward second shaking hands. "So This is going to sound really weird but I have this friend, His name is Lance......." Hunk continued talking but after he said Lance all i could hear were blurbs of nothing. Something about that name just made my insides churn. "Ummm you okay dude?" I hear as Hunk words finally start to make sense. 

"Yeah.. nice to meet you hunk I gotta go..." I say as i shove the rest of my brownie in my mouth and run back off into the direction of my room.

"Hey! You!" I hear a voice say. Then. It happened. colors started to pour in from the sides of my vision. Tears poured out of my eyes without being able to control the emotion that just hit me. I got up and locked myself in my room as i slowly inched down the wall finally colliding with the floor.

"Shit." I say realizing I didn't even see who it was before running away. Whoever it was, they weren't about to find out i'm their soulmate. Maybe not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a fantastic Sunday! Make sure all your homework- actually im not your mom, do whatever you want lmao. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Colors

LANCES POV: 

"Hey you!" I say running after this Keith guy. He abruptly stops right in his tracks and I see tears start to form puddles on the floor. He starts running again and soon locks himself in his room, I feel a weird pain in my stomach, as if someone had just punched me seconds ago. But why? Why did he start crying after I said something to him. My eyes widened. I run down the hall an rush into Hunk's room and explain to him what just happened. 

"looks like you just met your soulmate!" He says with a huge smile plastered across his face. My face turn crimson red as I quickly turn around. 

" There is no possible way he's my soul mate! Wouldn't I have seen colors too? Maybe he was just emotional because of my beautiful face.." I say trying to convince myself that it was true.

"He wasn't even looking at you bro. Just accept it. Keith's your soulmate man, He lets a chuckle slip out of his tightly closed lips. "S-sorry man" He bursts out laughing, not being able to control himself anymore.

"Whatever! If your just going to laugh at me i'm leaving!" I get up angrily stomping out of his room, when I heard crying coming from a couple doors down. I walk up to the door and knock. 

"Hey you okay in there?" I say with a concerned look on my face.

"Just go away." someone says in a very light voice. All the sudden the black and white door started to turn vibrant colors. I stared in awe. Did that just happen? Did my mind just unconsciously go to comfort him without even thinking about it? 

"Keith open the door." I say tears starting to fill my eyes. 

"I don't want to see you Lance -," There was a break in his voice, "Just go away." He said sounding like he was still crying. I slid my back down the door and took in the colors around me. What even is color? What is a soulmate? There are plenty of people who don't get with their soulmates. Maybe i'm one of them? But I couldn't help but feel so connected to Keith. All I could think about right now was if he is okay. 

"Please. Just let me in..." I say with one last try starting to get up to walk away I hear the door swish open. 

"Only for a couple of minutes. It's late." He says in a dreary voice. I turn around finally making eye contact with the beautiful looking male in from of me.

"Okay." I say walking into his room blush starting to rush onto my face. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!


	6. Soulmates

KEITHS POV:  
"You can sit you know , you don't have to stand there and just stare at me." I stared downwards not making eye contact, slightly annoyed that I'm still crying. He comes over and sits next to me making the bed sink in and move my body o a very uncomfortable position. I start to try to reposition myself farther away from Lance as I feel warmth hugging me.

"What are you doing?" I ask turning my face in the direction of Lances making direct eye contact with his cool ocean blue eyes.

"I'm hugging you mullet." He says with a smirk on his face.

" Why don't you stop." I try and squirm out of his arms and eventually give up. Tears start falling down my face. Maybe he's hugging me because he's saying goodbye. He's going to leave just like everyone else. I cried a little harder, barely audible but still loud enough for Lance to hear me. Considering he was right next to me. 

"Hey hey hey, please don't be upset.. I know I'm not all that but I mean it could be worse couldn't it ?" He says in a concerned voice as he pulls me closer. 

I pause a look at him "it. It's not that Lance." 

"Then what is it?" He says letting go from his death grip around me. 

"It's just everything. Trust issues. Family problems. It. It makes me think I'm not worthy of ... of anyone." I pause from my ranting and look over at Lance who had fallen asleep after asking. 

"Great," I sigh, "lance. Laaaaaanceeeeeeeee." I try to nudge him. Nothing.

"I guess your sleeping here." Once I get into a comfortable position, me laying down with Lance sprawled over me, his head resting on my chest almost by my face, I grab my phone and check the time. 1:56.

Well shit. Good to know I have to wake up in 4 hours. I set an alarm and started to dose off with this practical stranger on top of me. I could get used to this.

LANCE'S POV: 

I wake up feeling trapped in warmth, I freak out a little not remembering why it was so warm. But then I smell a familiar smell, the smell of a black haired emo pilot. Keith. I took comfort in knowing that it was just him , but surprised he let me sleep with him especially on top of him. But then I realize that both of our alarms were going off. Were late. 

"Fuck. Keith." I shake him a bit but he only moves an inch before falling back to sleep.

"Keith were late for class." I say with one last attempt at getting the hot head out of bed. And with only those few words he sprang out of bed and started getting ready forgetting that Lance was standing there.

"Um Keith?" I say wondering how he could've forgotten that I was there considering the fact that I literally woke him up. He turns to me and covers his abs with his shirt that he still has yet to put on. 

"Oh um Lance. Heyyyy. I was really hoping all of that was a dream..." He said as his eyes darted around the room only landing on me after his sentence was out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah totally. Me too. well. I- I gotta go." I say tears starting to form in my eyes. Why the hell was I crying? It didn't even me anything anyway. At least it didn't to Keith. 

"Lance? Are you okay?" He says walking towards me taking me into an embrace. I squirm finally getting out of his heavy grip.

"y-yeah i'm fine. Just leave me alone Mullet." I run out of the room leaving no space left for Keith to say anything else. Why did I run? Surely he would've understood. But I kept running. Running away from the responsibility of trying to make things work out with my soulmate.

"Lance are you okay? You look like you've been crying?" Hunk says from across the breakfast table with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Um yeah why would I be crying? I'm Lover boy Lance remember? I don't cry." I say lying right through my teeth as I pick at the eggs below me hoping that Hunk hadn't picked up on the slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Um sure you are. I know you Lance. But if you say your fine you obviously aren't going to tell me even if I do keep prying at it." He says shooting me an annoyed smile. But I wanted him to ask. I wanted him to pry like he always did. I wanted Keith to love me. I want everything to be less confusing. I want a lot of things. I sigh finally taking a bite of my cold eggs as I see Keith walk in and grab is breakfast. I look down at my plate hoping he didn't notice me. But he did. This is going to be the longest breakfast I've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put 2 chapters together because they are still too short and it's bothering the crap out of me ;0


	7. Chapter 7

KEITH'S POV: 

I make my way over to an open table trying not to make eye contact with Lance who has definitely staring at me since I walked through the double doors. I reach for my sandwich as I feel a divot in my table. 'Who the fuck is that. Please don't be Lance please don' be Lance' I slowly look up to an extended hand in my face. 

"Hi i'm Lotor." A boy with long white hair says to me.

"Keith." I give his hand a shake before continuing my question, "So why are you sitting with me? There are like 15 other tables that don't have anyone occupying them?" I say probably looking as grumpy as ever. He looked around noticing just how many empty tables there were. 

"Actually there's 13, and I was wondering if you would like to sit at our table Keith!" He said with hope filled eyes as I quickly shot him a dirty look that read 'why don't you just leave me the fuck alone already'. His face slowly sunk. 

"On second thought. My tables over there," He pointed, " If you ever want to sit with us we will be right there. But i'm going to let you eat because i'm honestly scared." He let out a nervous chuckle and returned to his already crowded table that he squeezed into. Keith looked back making direct eye contact with Lance, I shot him a dirty look, and he only responded by getting up out of his chair and making his way over to my table stopping to whisper something to Hunk as he walked by. 

"What's up with that guy?" Lance said taking a seat right next to me

"You really couldn't sit anywhere else. There literally no one else sitting here." I say sliding slightly away from Lance desperate to get at least an inch between us. 

"I wanted to talk to you. DO you think we could meet on the roof tonight around 9?" He said looking me dead in the eye shooting me an intense smile.

"Um yeah I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders. Lance looked as if he were about to say something else but before he could I simply got up and left the cafeteria not caring that Lance was probably going to follow me. 

When I heard silent foot steps behind me I realized that Lance was actually following me. 'Creep'.

"Lance if your going to follow me you might as well walk next to me and not like some crazy stalker." that's when Keith turned around and everything started spiraling into blackness. 'not again' Keith thought as his whole body hit the cold hard Garrison floor before finally passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've added the next chapter to this one but it leaves off on a cliffhanger so I thought it would be better to just kill the audience. Im nice I promise.


End file.
